


we were born in those demon days, wanted the world to know our names

by tommyshepherdd (atimeforflores)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans, Young Justice
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jason as Red X, Jason never died, M/M, Red X AU, beginning of a relationship, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/tommyshepherdd
Summary: The Red X suit. It was perfect. Jason was no hero, not anymore.





	we were born in those demon days, wanted the world to know our names

Bruce had benched him after the Joker had beaten the shit out of him. Jason supposed that at first it was fair, and honestly wasn’t that eager to suit back up as Robin. But after the first year, the forced retirement really started to grate on his nerves. Sure, sometimes it hurt to take deep breaths, and he couldn’t see a clown without hyperventilating but his return to the night scene- or lack thereof -should had been his decision. Not his da- _ Bruce’s.  _

 

To make matters worse, he let Tim- Tim! -take up the role in Jason’s absence. For fucks sake, that little shit didn’t even hit 100 pounds or five feet six inches tall yet. But no, Batman needed a Robin. Ignoring the perfectly good one he made stay in the Batcave on a good night and his room on a bad one. The radio silence actually hurt more than every broken bone and punctured organ. 

 

Dick was still fucking off with his friends in Jump City. He had flown home for a few weeks back when Jason had first been hurt, but hadn’t returned since Jason was said to expect a full recovery. Every magazine cover with his brother’s face on it made Jason’s anger rise, made him resent him for the freedom that the other possessed. Jason dreamed of escaping the prison that the Manor had become. He dreamed of the wind whipping through his hair and biting at his cheeks. 

 

Soon, he told himself, watching as all of Gotham faded into darkness. Batman and Robin were in for a full night. Jason had heard of the expected breakout in Arkham and relished in the much needed privacy it would give him.

 

Soon he would be free.

 

…

 

Bruce had once described Dick and Jason as day and night. At the time, Jason had assumed that he was night. After all everything bad that happened was at night. He figured he represented the creepy crawlies and the thugs trying to make a living off of others suffering. Dick was the light at the beginning of the day. He brought happiness and joy and so many other good things upon everyone he met. 

 

And then, Slade got to him. Jason never knew how far his brother would truly go for those he cared about. It was a damn lot, Jason thought to himself later as he reviewed the tapes. Tapes of Dick fighting with the Batman and breaking into Wayne Enterprises. Tapes of Dick threatening to kill himself so his friends would be released. 

 

Dick was the night, as was Batman, and had proven it in ways that Jason couldn’t. It made him feel cowardly. He had turn tail and run after the Joker had beaten him, crying like a child. Sheila never made it out of the blast, for he crawled to the door and cried and screamed until someone heard him and yanked it open. The explosion took the rest of his memories of that day. Jason woke to Bruce holding his hand three weeks later, eyes red and puffy. Dick was at the end of the bed, looking like he hadn’t slept in years. Tim was curled up in Bruce’s lap, a thumb in his mouth and soundly asleep. 

 

It was the first time they had all been together in months. Dick looked the same as the day he left for Jump City, but at the same time there was obviously something different. 

 

Dick was a hero. 

 

Jason was not. 

 

Jason shook himself from his thoughts, telling himself to get a move on. Alfred would only be slowed down by a overflowing washing machine for a maximum of 15 minutes. He had to get down to the Batcave, onto a vehicle, and out of the Manor gates by that time was up. 

 

It felt like all the blood rushed to Jason’s head as he snuck off into the night, and the wind felt good against his still aching body during the drive to Jump City. By the end it, Jason was panting and sweaty from the abuse he put his body through. But he was exhilarated. He was finally free.

 

The loneliness that he felt, however, wasn’t in his plan. 

 

Becoming Red X was also not part of his original plan. He had snuck into Titans Tower on many occasions while his brother led his team into battle. It was easy to explore the tower and feel totally at ease in it. It was one of those times that he found a locked room that could only be entered through a panel in Dick’s ceiling. It was a Bat like thing to do, and of course struck Jason’s curiosity. The password of “ROBINRULEZ” combined with Dick’s birthday backwards was stupidly easy to crack. Jason thought about leaving a taunting note about it, but was distracted by the treasure he found inside.

 

The Red X suit. It was perfect. Jason was no hero, not anymore. 

 

If there was one specific thing Jason thought himself good at, it would be a thief. He was trained since he was a child to slip hands into people’s pockets and purses, taking what he wanted and more. Slipping into the Red X persona was easy. 

 

Finding a new power source after the crushing disaster that was a fight with Dr. Change, however, wasn’t. It was why, when offered, he took up the offer of taking in Kid Flash for the Hive. He wouldn’t succumb to the boy’s charms, not like Jinx did. Especially not with his livelihood swinging in the balance as precariously as it did. 

 

At least, that’s what he told himself. 

 

…

 

The first time that Jason had faced off with Dick, he was certain that he was caught. His heart nearly beat out of its chest as he flipped over Dick’s teammates- using a flip that Dick had taught him himself. His older brother, however, didn’t seem to notice. 

 

It led to Jason being able to get the advantage and escape. He had never seen Dick so angry except, maybe, yeah, that time he ducttaped Tim to wall when he was 9 and Dick was 12 and Tim was 5. He had been really pissed then, especially after Bruce had given them all the disappointed dad speech. 

 

The night that Dick had stormed out of Gotham he was a different kind of angry. The kind that was wrapped up in tears and shouting and lashing out at those who didn’t deserve it. Jason started training as Robin the next week. Tim cried for the entirety of that week. Dick didn’t come back. Not until Jason almost died. 

 

The thing was, Jason was sure he was going to die that day in the warehouse. He knew it had been day because of the stuffiness of the room, along with the dull light that shone through the thick dust that clouded the glass windows on the ceiling. Day faded into evening as everything got harder. Jason couldn’t breathe right, sure a rib had pierced his lungs. He couldn’t talk right, his voice hoarse and almost lost from all the screaming he did. He couldn’t walk. His left leg was crushed. All he could do was cry. 

 

There wasn’t supposed to be anyone outside. But the guy had taken a shortcut back to his own house and heard Jason crying. Heard him in so much pain and just wanting his dad to come and save him. So the guy picked up a bloody crowbar and wrenched open that metal door and pulled Jason into safety with just seconds to spare. 

 

Bruce paid for the guys silence and also all of his children’s education. 

 

Jason paid with his career as Robin. 

 

Something in Jason died that day with Robin. But it was resurrected the first time he put on the Red X suit. It was darkened and a little bit broken, but still there.

 

…

 

Jason wasn’t sure how Brother Blood found out where he was staying. Jason had only found the abandoned warehouse a week before. The large bag of money quieted any complaints Jason had at the guy seeking him out. 

 

“I have only one mission for you.” The elderly man had said, “I want Kid Flash taken out.”

 

Jason clenched his jaw behind the hard mask that Red X wore. Wally was a little too close to Dick for comfort. Wally had become familiar with their fighting skills through the many years that they had trained together. Hopefully, however, the way that Dick and Wally had grown apart since Dick joined the Teen Titans would mute his memory a little bit. If his own brother hadn’t been able to figure out his identity, then how would one of his brother’s old friends?

 

He was stuck in between a rock and a hard place; risk outing himself to the batfam in its entirety, or risk no longer being able to continue the new freedom he possessed with no power source available. 

 

The hard place won. 

 

“I want energy for life.” He said, lifting his legs onto his coffee table. He was lucky to have been wearing it when he came home, since Brother Blood had been waiting in the darkness of his living room. 

 

“We can work out details upon his capture.” Brother Blood tried to bargain, placing three vials of xenothium on his counter. “Do we have a deal?”

 

The pull of his freedom outweighed his fear. 

 

…

 

Interacting with Wally for the first time since his forced retirement was exhausting. Jason forgot how much the freckled teen loved the sound of his own voice. Jason had to wonder what he was doing in Jump City, as last Jason had heard he was going steady with Artemis in Happy Harbour. Wally didn’t seem like his heart was broken in a thousand pieces. 

 

“You know they say that people hide behind masks so others can’t see their insecurities.” Wally’s too familiar voice spoke in his ear as he carefully cut a hole into the glass case of the jewel store he was stealing from. Wally had come just as he expected. All it took was one foot “accidentally” brushing one of the silent motion sensors. 

 

“I’m sure you’re an expert at hiding insecurities.” Jason responded automatically, thankful that the voice adapter was still working after his fall from Titans’ Tower the week beforehand. The only thing that was truly broken was his pride. 

 

“Talking like we’re old friends, already?” Wally quipped, speedily taking the drill out of Jason’s hand so his progress would be stalled. Wally wasn’t aware that Jason planned for just that and that it would self destruct and knock him out in two minutes. 

 

“But we are.” Jason teased, enjoying the confusion that flickered across Wally’s face. He had to make sure the that Wally still had a firm grip on the drill when the time came. 

 

“I’d say I’d remember a pretty face like yours’ but that mask is still in my way.” Wally finally answered, running a hand through his own hair. 

 

Jason was thankful for the mask, as it filtered out all scents. Smoke still set him off. The voice enhancer didn’t hurt, either. 

 

“Maybe you should invest in one.” Jason mocked, knowing it would rub Wally the wrong way. 

 

Wally scrunched up his face, glaring at Jason with a hand on his hip. 

 

That’s when the fists began flying. 

 

Wally came at him in a flurry of motion, pushing him back with a surprising strength. Wally had always been fast, but usually Jason was able to beat him with brute force. Their years apart showed that Jason didn’t know Wally as well as he thought he did. 

 

Jason was so focused on not being thrown through the storefront window that he didn’t even notice when Wally put the drill back on his belt loop. 

 

The blast threw Jason through the window, the electric shocks jolting him painfully. He felt himself losing consciousness as his body hit the ground, gravel digging into his back. The suit powered down and Jason was glad that he had thought to put the domino mask on his face before trying to lure Wally out. 

 

…

 

Jason woke up throwing fists, the sound of a clown laughing haunting his dreams. He breathed heavily as he told himself that he was alone. In his apartment. 

 

He jumped off his couch, kicking away the threadbare quilt that had been draped over him. His last memory was fighting with Kid Flash, and losing. There was no way he could have gotten back to his apartment by himself after that blast. 

 

Jason cursed his own stupidity for thinking he could take on a career hero after being benched for almost two years. Breaking into places and taunting his brother didn’t count as regular training. 

 

His entire body felt bruised from what had to be a rough collision with the ground. His right leg throbbed and Jason hoped that he didn’t refracture his femur- he still had a slight limp from the Joker’s beating. Jason was slightly alarmed to find that he was striped down to his under suit, the Red X suit sitting mockingly on his kitchen table. The mask was sitting on top, making Jason reach up to find his own face, relieved to find his domino mask still covering his eyes. 

 

_ I was right about the pretty face.  _

 

The note was sitting beside his suit, tucked under the pants. It was sitting innocently enough but Jason cursed when he noticed that his xenothium store was emptied. 

 

…

 

None of his family knew where he had disappeared to. He had preferred it that way, as he wanted a clean break. At least until he felt less angry at Bruce. 

 

That being said, Tim knew exactly where he was. 

 

The little shit had located him within the first week of him living in Jump City. Tim determinedly sent him his weekly allowance with a note about washing his laundry more often and remembering to stock up on groceries. Occasionally a plate of Alfred muffins would be express mailed to his front door. That morning there was a package of Alfred cookies and frozen chili. Tim was expecting Jason to be mad about  _ something _ , then.

 

A quick Google search showed that Bruce hadn’t brought home another stray, but two. Digging deeper, it appeared as if one was actually his spawn. Jason threw his laptop out his window in frustration, insecurities telling him that this was the time Bruce was truly going to let him go and forget about him. 

 

Jason was a spunky redhead with two missing front teeth and a skinned knee when Bruce had picked him up. Dick was still Robin then, flipping around in those embarrassing scale bikini bottoms. Jason had only been 10, still reeling from his mother’s death. Bruce had taken one look at him and it was like his,  _ adopt!!! _ senses had gone off. 

 

When they had taken in the tiny, pale shaking form of Timothy Drake, Jason was sure that meant his time was up. He couldn’t compare with the 40 lb (soaking wet) adorable menace that was Timothy Drake. Not when Tim still looked surprised that Alfred remembered to feed him every morning and was delighted by the simple stuffed animals Bruce presented him with. Not when Jason was failing three classes and had five suspensions that year. He had packed his bags when Bruce approached him, telling him that the manor had more than enough room for him and Tim. 

 

Cassandra seemed to be a newer, improved version of Tim. From what Jason saw in the news, she was poised, quiet, polite, and never too far from Bruce’s side. Jason supposed he wasn’t when he first moved in with the man either. 

 

Damian, by contrast, was a demon. In every picture taken by reporters, he seemed to be throwing a tantrum, screaming at the 14 year old Tim who had been tasked with watching him (not B’s best move) with an anger a 6 year old should not have possessed. 

 

The thoughts that he had finally been well and truly abandoned were what led him to the jewelry shop on Fourth Avenue. The alarm system was juvenile. While he was unable to use the suits powers and gimmicks without a power source, he had been able to detach the mask and use it to conceal his facial features. Dick may have been able to miss his fighting skills, but his face itself would be bit of a stretch. 

 

Brother Blood was breathing down his neck to catch Kid Flash. Other attempts to lure the annoying teen out had failed, usually only attracting the attention of his older brother and his team of misfits. Jason still had the bruise of a mule’s hoof on his side from his last run in with the Teen Titans. 

 

“Aren’t you at least a little tired of this song and dance?” The voice that he had been waiting for the last month chirped from behind him. He turned to see the older red head leaning casually against the open door of the shop. He was munching on a chili dog, and Jason briefly let his thoughts wander to where he might have gotten a chili dog at that time of night. 

 

The fumes of his hair dye made his own head dizzy, as Jason cursed himself for not thinking about the filtration problem beforehand. His voice also wouldn’t be masked so Jason stayed silent. He knew it had deepened since the last time they really spoke, but Wally seeing his bare face was more than enough to set off his paranoia. If word got back to Bruce, he’d be drug back to the Batcave by the ear while kicking and screaming.

 

Bruce would claim it was for his own good, but Jason thought he knew what he needed. And right now that was space. 

 

A drop of sweat rolled from his forehead down to his chin, the sensation causing him to adjust the mask in frustration. A second was all it took for Kid Flash to yank the mask from Jason’s head, the move not even hurting him in the slightest. He was sure Kid Flash already thought of the way he could accidentally snap Jason’s neck and worked accordingly to make sure he didn’t.

 

“There’s that pretty smile.” Kid Flash called out to him, ditching the mask somewhere that Jason couldn’t see it. Hopefully he’d be able to retrieve it before anyone else stumbled upon them. 

 

Luck, as it was, was not on Jason’s side. He was still trying to subdue Kid Flash when backup appeared in the form of a green cheetah, a shadow, a revving engine, multiple green blasts, and a cry that was too familiar to Jason’s ears. He turned just in time to catch Dick’s boot on the side of his face, knocking him into the glass case behind him. He was really regretting not putting on the impenetrable body suit that game with the Red X costume. 

 

He stood up quickly, spitting a glob of blood out of his mouth. Its seems that he broke another tooth. He glared at the man in the Robin costume, who stared at him with open mouthed shock. 

 

“What?” he questioned, forgetting his lack of a costume, “This your first rodeo or something?”

 

Robin dropped the staff in his hands out of shock,  _ “Jason?” _

 

…

  
  


It turns out, jailbreaking the Red X suit so he could use the accessories without the suit itself was one of Jason's smarter ideas. The smoke bomb had been Jason's only means of escape after his brother had to go and open his big fat mouth. 

 

Which led him to the predicament of having to pack his past year of life up into a bookbag and three duffle bags before Kid Flash realized he knew where Red X was staying. Jason had to rethink his life, as most of his clothes fit in one duffle and take out menus filled another. He emptied the menu bag and repacked it with books and shower supplies. 

 

“You can't outrun me.” the voice startled him, causing him to spin on his heel and throw a red x at the person. It was Wally, because of course it was, because why would he ever be lucky. 

 

The one detail that Jason had been ignoring since he took up the mission from Brother Blood was the huge crush he had had on Wally when he was younger. When Wally and Dick would train together in the batcave, and the loser had to make dinner. Wally made a mean lasagna.  

 

Jason supposed it was a big family tradition to have a crush on one’s older sibling. Hopefully Tim wouldn’t get one on Roy. Roy was notoriously for skipping out on quite a few showers. Jason should probably meet the newer batkids. Not that he wanted to, or that he missed the manor. Any suggestion of such was perpostuous.

 

“Get out.” Jason growled at him, using the voice he had spent years practicing in front of his bedroom mirror in a emulation of Bruce. 

 

Wally smirked at him, letting him silently know that Wally was familiar with Jason’s Batman impression. He never did learn how to knock. 

 

“It’s not very nice to skip town without leaving a note.” Wally told him, disappearing from his doorway and reappearing in Jason’s kitchen. He immediately began digging through Jason’s cabinets for something to eat. It didn’t take him long, since Wally was notoriously not picky. 

 

“It’s not nice to follow strangers home.” Jason spat at him in response. All of his mental alarms were going off, blaring  _ danger! danger! _ with every second he spent in his compromised safe house. 

 

“You’re not really gonna call me that, are you, Jay?” Jason flushed at the tone of Wally’s voice, remembering how he would swoon at the tone years beforehand. 

 

Jason’s only answer was grabbing his duffle bags and jumping out the open window as his planted bomb took Wally by surprise.

 

…

 

Jason could list on one hand decision he regretted more than deciding to bunk with the Hive Five (now actually five without Jinx). The top regret would be following the now obvious trap that was Sheila. The second was not covering up Felipe Garzonasa’s death better. The third was leaving the manor without a long lasting supply of Alfred’s cooking. 

 

Gizmo poked at his arm again, “Are you sure you’re not part machine?”

 

Jason’s eye twitched, “I’m  _ sure. _ ”

 

Billy Numerous was once again playing a four player game against himself. 

 

Seymour was leering at him, and Jason was sure he spent the last 25 minutes trying see through his Red X mask.  _ See _ , Bruce, the Mask, domino mask, eyeliner trio was  _ not  _ overkill. Not that Jason would take fashion advice from the man in the giant bat costume. 

 

As Gizmo pulled a screwdriver out of his fanny pack and began to stab it into Jason’s arm, Jason thought that there was no way that Brother Blood’s payment could be worth this. 

 

The Red X suit still had no power. Brother Blood told him that he didn’t deserve it, as they were no closer to capturing Kid Flash than they were without him. He also stated that Kid Flash stealing the xenothium was Jason’s problem and fault. 

 

“RED X,” a loud booming voice, called from outside. It was the same as it was in his childhood, screeching at him to do the dishes or fold his own damn laundry. Big brother had come a-calling. “COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, WE HAVE THE BUILDING SURROUNDED.”

 

Apparently his brother still loved his crime shows. 

 

Jason briefly contemplated which fate was worse- family reunion or death by toddler with a Philips. Jason chose that family reunion would at least get him a home cooked meal. 

 

He came out with his hands firmly in his sweatpants pockets rather than above his head. Dick was leaning against Cyborg’s car trying to act casual. The domino mask that covered Dick’s eyes did nothing to hide the nervousness that showed on the rest of his face. 

 

The rest of the Teen Titans seemed to be in similarly agitated states- Starfire was floating with even more pep than usual, Beast Boy was chewing on his human fingernails, Raven was staying even further in the shadows, and Cyborg himself seemed to be waiting behind the steering wheel for a speedy exit. 

 

It seemed that Jason’s secret identity, was no longer that. 

 

“I thought my not leaving my number the morning after would’ve been a hint.” He called to Dick, aware of how his voice sounded like his own, rather than the contorted one he had projected from the Red X suit when it worked.

 

“Red X.” Dick greeted him coldly, “We demand that you surrender yourself to us and come in a peaceful manner.”

 

“Or what?” Jason couldn’t help but to taunt, “You gonna call  _ daddy _ ?”

 

His team didn’t look surprised so Jason guessed he was right when he thought that Dick may have revealed who Red X truly was to him. 

 

The shifting of the wind was the only warning Jason got before he felt the electric shackles that had been a favorite of the Hive Five themselves to knock out enemies go around his ankles and wrists. He smelled Wally’s cologne and felt strong arms wrap around him as he lost consciousness. 

 

…

 

Jason woke up in a holding room that he knew was built in to the basement of the Titans’ Tower. He shivered in his body suit, cursing his brother for taking the entire Red X suit and leaving him in nothing but his domino mask and thin athletic bodysuit. It wasn’t much to keep him warm. And that ass hadn’t even left him a blanket or sweatshirt to bundle in. 

 

Jason had to pee but he refused to resort to using the disgusting hole that seemed to dug in the corner of the cell. His stomach began to growl as he stubbornly glared at the door he was sure his brother was hiding behind. 

 

The door opened, showing his brother leading his group of hero wannabe’s, Beast Boy bringing in a tray of what looked like sludge. 

 

“Dinner is served.” He said cheerfully, screaming and ducking behind Raven when Jason immediately picked up the tofu-surprise and threw it at him. 

 

Dick sighed, rubbing at his temples. He looked tired, as if he hadn’t gotten a good night’s rest in weeks. “Jason, what are you doing here?”

 

Jason wanted to shout at Dick, scream that Dick had no right to judge him when he ran away as soon as he could, had left Jason behind. Hadn’t even waited until Jason was walking when he packed up again and left. Jason stayed silent, glaring at his brother from behind his domino mask. Dick glared back. 

 

“I called Bruce.” Dick told him, gesturing for his team to leave. They filed out of the basement one by one. Jason thought he saw a flash of bright orange from the top of the stairs. “He’ll be here within the hour.”

 

That was when Jason did begin to yell, freaking out in the best ways he knew how. He had already thrown the food at Beast Boy so all he had left was his own sneakers and the tray itself. Dick let them all hit him, taking each hit with crossed arms. To Jason’s embarrassment, his domino mask began to slide off due to his own angry tears. 

 

“Are you done?” Dick asked when Jason finally exhausted himself, “I’m just trying to look out for you.”

 

That’s ironic, Jason thought, he never did that before.

 

…

 

Life back in the manor was boring. It was stuffy and no one seemed to trust him. Bruce had fashioned some sort of ankle monitor that beeped anytime Jason even strayed near the front door. 

 

Alfred had taken to checking in on him every 30 minutes, under the guise of making sure Jason was catching up on his schoolwork and eating his snacks. Tim had been sneaking him newspapers from Jump City, letting him know that his disappearance had been noted. They always noticed too late. 

 

For the third time within five minutes, a pebble hit his window. He felt his irritation rise. He stood to yell at whatever kid had come to make fun of him for being on house arrest to _ fuck off!  _ jerking the window open and getting hit square in the forehead with another pebble. 

 

He cursed, holding the now bleeding skin and glaring down at the lawn with a reignited sense of indignation. 

 

“Sorry!” the older redhead called up sheepishly, running a hand through his hair nervously. Wally had tried sending notes through Tim also, but Jason was still mad at him for ratting out his hideout.

 

Wally was still as handsome as Jason found him when Jason was 15 and looking for his birth mom. His cheeks had lost the last of the baby fat and his cheekbones were notoriously sharp. He had a bit of a shadow that proved that he hadn’t shaved in the past few days, probably because he had to sneak into Gotham and hide from the Batman himself. 

 

“What do you want?” Jason called down to him, half tempted to just close the window and ignore the older man. But Jason never was good at holding grudges against cute boys. 

 

“Just to talk.” Wally shouted back, cupping his hands around his mouth to help him be heard. Jason wanted to tell Wally that he never had to worry about being considered too quiet. 

 

“I have nothing to say to you.” Jason told him, watching Wally’s face fall. Wally drug his toe through the manor’s grass, something their gardener would grumble over the next time he came to prune the bushes. Behind Wally’s back, Jason noticed the bouquet of flowers he was holding droop. 

 

“What if I promised you a free dinner.” Wally asked hopefully, shrugging his shoulders in a bashful way. Jason felt his resolved crumble. 

 

“As long as it’s at Sally’s.” Jason shouted down. Wally’s entire face lit up. 

 

“I know that’s your favorite.” Wally shouted back, as if he had been saving that fact for years. 

 

Jason practically skipped down the stairs, going to yank open the front door so he could go out with Wally when a dark shadow fell over him, and he almost ran into his adoptive father’s chest. 

 

The ankle monitor went off. Oh, right,  _ that _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Jason is about 3 years younger than Dick, making Jason 18 and Dick 21. Wally is around Dick's age. Tim is 14, so is Cass. Damian is 6. Jason never died and instead became Red X after he was forced to retire as Robin. 
> 
> my tumblr is gaysupersoldiers
> 
> comments inspire me


End file.
